camino hacia lo mas alto
by roxasIIIX
Summary: no somos capaces de cambiar el pasado pero somos capaces de elegir nuestros propios caminos.
1. Chapter 1

**nada me pertenece **

**no se si describe bien a los personajes por que no soy bueno en eso.**

naruto uzumaki le desgradaban pocas cosas en su vida.

pero desde que es pequeño a pesar de ser un "niño rico" sus padres lo abandonaron desde que cumplió los 5 años con su abuelo, sus padres lo abandonaron solo por lo que no querían un niño problemático.

sus padres eran reconocidos biólogos reconocidos.

tenia 3 hermanas mayores cada una estudiaba para ser reconocidas en su campo de estudio

su abuelo era un empresario exitoso mundial mente reconocido a pesar de pasar poco tiempo con el intento de ser el mejor ejemplo de padre que podría ser.

su abuelo se llamaba toshiro uzumaki era muy serio cuando se enfrentaba a sus negocios pero amaba a naruto y no dudo ningún momento en aceptarlo en su vida.

a pesar de ser abandonado por su familia naruto no era alguien que se dejaba llevar por el odio el tenia un objetivo.

ser uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol del mundo y nadie lo va a detener

_**Shinji ikari**_

desde pequeño shinji sufrió por la negligencia de sus padres.

sus padres gendo y yui ikari lo descuidaban por su hermano gemelo issei ikari.

su madre siempre había amado mas a su hermano mientras el era olvidado.

cumpleaños, navidades, días especiales solo era para issei mientras shinji era la sombra de su gemelo.

un amigo de su madre lo acogió cuando su familia se fue de vacaciones y no lo tuvo

Kozo Fuyutsuki el antiguo maestro de biología de su madre lo adoptó a la edad de 8 años y desde entonces lo educo y lo crió como un padre a pesar de que fuyutsuki no quiere que le diga así para risa de shinji por que podría ver el sonrojo es la cara de fuyutsuki

era bueno como portero y siempre se esforzaba para poder mejorar y adaptar al juego del rival

el pensado estudiar en el instituto raimon e inscribirse en el club de futboll.

_**raimon**_

era un día muy aburrido para naruto, reabrió el club de fútbol raimon pero solo tenia un miembro que era shinji, desde que el equipo original del raimon fueron transferidos a diferentes institutos después de la brutal humillación del partido internacional amistoso internacional nadie autorizado al equipo.

aaa nadie vendrá de nuevo-dijo shinji mientras jugaba con un balón a la pared mientras tenia una exprecion de aburrimiento

no te preocupes igual si nadie se inscriba ni siquiera tengamos un patrocinio de ninguna empresa que nos permita pagar las cosas importantes-dijo naruto inexplicablemente para que suba los pies a una mesa y se coloque un libro en la cara para taparle el brillo de la luz .

**TOC Toc**

¡DISCULPE¡-grito una gran cantidad de personas abrieron con fuerza la puerta para que shinji sobresaltado paté el balón con fuerza para que le de un naruto tirándolo de la silla-lo siento-dijo shinji mientras ayudaba un naruto a pararse, mientras naruto se sobaba la cabeza mientras las personas que entran en parecidos avergonzados y otros apenados.

no importa-dijo naruto levantando para que vea a las 11 personas -quienes son ustedes? -pregunto naruto para que las 11 personas se paraban en linea recta.

mucho gusto me llamo tatsumi michinari preguntamos al director del instituto sobre el equipo de fútbol y nos dijo que aquí es el sitio - dijo el castaño que parecía ser el líder del equipo.

naruto con una ceja alzada miro a shinji para que levante las manos y alce los hombros en señal de que no le importa-bueno no importa aceptados, que cada uno diga su nombre y su pocicion -dijo naruto para que los nuevos jugadores se alegren de entrar en el raimon

me llamo inamori asuto soy delantero y centro campista-dijo el ahora conocido como asuto con una sonrisa feliz tiene el pelo negro grisáceo que tiene dos espinas que van al frente y una espiga externa en la parte superior izquierda, inferior izquierda, inferior derecha y dos en la parte superior derecha.

me llamo tetsunosuke gojin soy delantero-dijo gojin con una sonrisa confiada era alto. Es moreno de piel y tiene el pelo un poco rizado y de un color morado.

me llamo kirina hiura soy centro campista-dijo kirina con una pequeña sonrisa el peliazul marino.

me llamo takashi lwato pero me puedo llamar golem, soy defensa-dijo el apodado golem el era alto y gordo. Es moreno de piel. Su pelo es corto, de un azul marino y sus ojos son negros y muy pequeños, el apodo no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

me llamo hanta hattori soy centro campista-dijo el nombrado hanta era muy bajo. Es blanco de piel y sus ojos son grandes y negros. Su pelo es gris, y encima tiene una especia de gorro que recuerda a la capucha de un Ninja de color negro.

me llamo masakatsu hiyori soy defensa-dijo hiyori el era algo bajo. Es un poco moreno de piel y tiene el pelo un poco largo y de color blanco. Sus ojos son azules. También tiene un gorro de color marrón.

me llamo norika umihara soy portera mucho gusto-dijo norika era una chica de estatura media. Su pelo es largo, verde oscuro, sus finas cejas son de ese mismo color. Sus ojos son grandes, de color azul oscuro y su piel es pálida.

shinji levanto una ceja al ver a otro portero o en este caso portera esperado que supiera el nivel que piden todos los equipos del torneo.

me llamo yuichiro mansaku soy defensa-dijo yuichiro era alto y algo musculado. Su pelo es largo y cobrizo y sus ojos son grandes y azules. Suele llevar una gorra blanca y azul.

me llamo hiro okuiri soy defensa-dijo hiro el era de una estatura media. Es de piel blanca, su pelo es azul marino y sus ojos son lilas. Lleva puestas unas gafas negras.

me llamo sasuke kozomaru soy delantero-dijo el nombrado kozomaru era un chico de estatura baja y con sobrepeso de piel ligeramente bronceada y pelo puntiagudo de color castaño oscuro que es gris alrededor tiene ojos agudos negros, cejas finas y una nariz pequeña y puntiaguda.

y por ultimo soy yo me llamo tatsumi michinari y soy centro campista-se presento tatsumi para seguir la corriente de sus amigos-todos nosotros somos de la isla inakuni-dijo tatsumi para que naruto y shinji asientan.

me llamo naruto uzumaki soy delantero y capitán del equipo-se presento naruto para mover al escritorio y sacar una buena cantidad de papeles.

me llamo shinji ikari soy portero-dijo shinji para que se mueva a un armario y saque una caja mediana.

norika estaba emocionada al saber que tenia un sempai que era portero esperaba que le enseñara una gran técnica.

bueno para ingresar el equipo deben completar estos documentos y ya-dijo naruto para entregarles a cada uno un formulario y un lápiz para que todos comiencen a firmarlos con alegría.

bueno como dijo naruto bienvenidos al raimon-dijo shinji mientras cargaba una caja mientras los de la isla inakuni le entregaban las formas a naruto.

se les entregaran a cada uno una inazuma watch parece un reloj pero nos servirá para poder movernos con las estrategias sin que el entrenador grite y también para medir el tiempo del partido pero cuídenlo porque no les daremos otro solo es uno por jugador-dijo naruto para que shinji pase un inazuma mira a cada uno.

ano naruto-san quisiera saber si sabe como se hace los torneos-dijo tatsumi para que naruto se mueva a una computadora y lo conecte a un proyector.

como sabrán cada año el torneo futboll frontier los mejores institutos se encuentran pero solo hay un solo ganador-dijo naruto para colocar en la computadora la tabla de los equipos.

tenemos un partido amistoso contra **seisho gakuen** hijo uno de los equipos con los mejores desempeños de los anteriores torneos, tienen uno de los mejores delanteros del torneo ryohei haizaki mejor conocido como _**el demonio del campo**_ -dijo naruto para mostrar una foto de haizaki para que los de la isla asientan-tengan cuidado es violento cuando menos lo esperan-dijo shinji recordando que haizaki le saquaron una tarjeta roja después de hacer una barrida que por poco rompen la pierna del otro jugador.

por desgracia también tienen a yuto kido centro campista es inteligente y muy capas de saber como derrotarnos si somos predecibles evitemos eso-dijo shinji para sacar del armario los uniformes del equipo-aquí tienen los uniformes elijan el que quieran pero los numer ya están ocupados- dijo shinji para repartir los uniformes a cada uno.

disculpe sempai, de quienes son esos números? -pregunto gojin para que los de la isla inakuni empiecen a sudar.

**¡PUM¡**

es que no tienes sentido común es algo obvio si solo había dos jugadores hasta hoy-dijo shinji mientras tenia su puño echando humo después de golpear en la cabeza a gojin-lo siento sempai-dijo gojin con las manos mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

ignorare eso pero ahora tienen que preocuparse por otra cosa, el partido es en 2 días y no sabemos su nivel actual espero que ustedes se esfuercen, shinji y yo jugaremos los últimos 15 minutos 2 de ustedes no jugaran los minutos restantes del partido-dicho naruto para que los nuevos miembros del raimon asientan

**2**** días ****después**

muy bien aquí vamos buena suerte- dijo naruto para que se sienta con una tableta en la mano.

**hasta aquí**

**se tratara de mis 3 series favoritas.**

**naruto**

**Evangelion ****.**

**Inazuma una vez.**

**comencé ****en la saga ares y la terminare.**

**si les gusta hago la saga orion.**

**naruto se parece a zero kiryu**


	2. Chapter 2

cuando comenzó el partido raimon contra seisho gakuen comenzó normal pero a los 15 minutos kozomaru iso una técnica reconocida en cada torneo de futbool "el tornado de fuego" era una técnica del delantero de fuego gouenji shuuya.

s-su-sugoi-dijo asuto con una mirada impactada al ver un tiro legendario frente a el.

ese fue el ... fuego lemonedo? - dijo goujin con asombro al ver disparos similares, unos de sus compañeros iba a corregirlo pero.

**¡PUM¡**

en ese mismo instante podemos ver como un balón golpeaba a goujin en la cabeza, con la fuerza del balón tiro a goujin al suelo cosa que hiso que los de los del raimon vean al banco donde vean un shinji siendo retenido por naruto con una llave de lucha libre

¿PORQUE HISO ESO SEMPAI? -Pregunto gritando goujin mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la cabeza para después se estremezca de miedo al ver como con un movimiento salio de la llave de naruto y lo lance comicamente a un lado justamente en la banca de seisho gakuen.

ESO ES POR SER UN GRANDICIMO BAKA DESDE CUANDO "FUEGO TORNEDO" ES IGUAL A "FUEGO LEMONEDO" AAAA NUNCA ME HAN SACADO DE QUICIO TAN RÁPIDO COMO TU, ESPERA A QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA-gritaba shinji con un aura de muerte a su alrededor de poner nerviosos a los del banco de saisho gakuen por la furia de shinji, los del raimon veían con una mirada nerviosa la futura paliza de goujin.

Shinji comenzó a correr con un claro objetivo: darle una paliza a un goujin, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al medio camino naruto en un movimiento completamente suicida se puso enfrente se shinji y le dio 3 golpes en el torzo y 1 en la frente .

después de eso shinji se detuvo y callo al pizo y aparentemente inconsciente, naruto volteo la mirada hacia los jugadores de saisho gakuen y se inclino para disculpare con los jugadores, se acerco a shinji le sujeto la pierna y lo arrastro a su asiento en el banco para que se calmara.

después de lo que paso entre shinji, goujin y naruto, los demás minutos del partido fue una masacre para el raimon ya que fueron goleados con 10 goles un favor de seisho gakuen con una de sus técnicas en equipo " **zona de muerte" y "Pingüino de arriba "** de haizaki todos los jugadores del raimon estaban tristes por no poder parar los tiros del rival pero no se rendirían a pesar de todos.

naruto y shinji estaban mirando la paliza del raimón con asombro, los 2 amigos tuvieron problemas para ver la isla de Inakuni potencialmente potencial para ganar el torneo pero tuvieron muuuuuuuucho trabajo que hacer.

cuando faltaban 10 minutos para que termine el partido naruto mando el mensaje al arbitro del cambio.

¡CAMBIO DE JUGADORES EL RAIMON CAMBIARA 2 JUGADORES CUANDO QUEDAN 10 MINUTOS DE JUEGO¡-gritaba el anunciador para que los del instituto raimon vean a naruto y shinji listo para el juego, norika y tatsumi se acercaron con tristeza para cuando naruto se acerco a tatsumi y recibió la banda de capitán mientras norika recibió un nivel abrazo de shinji para que se colocen en sus posiciones.

ajajajaja no importa lo que agan la victoria es nuestra-dijo haizaki con una sonrisa oscura para que comience los últimos 10 minutos del partido.

haizaki le entregaron el balón mientras driblaba fácilmente entre el raimon para cuando estaba cerca de la portería lanza al balón al aire y silbo para que 6 pinguinos aparezcan y choquen con el balón y comenzaron a perforar el balón, haizaki salto para hacer una chilena " **Overhead Pingüino "-** haizaki pateo el balón con gran fuerza.

Shinji golpeó con tranquilidad el balón y cuando vio que estaba cerca del hiso su movimiento.

los del raimon veían como una energía morada se concentraba en su mano derecha para que shinji eleve su mano y la abraza y amenaza una lanza.

**"Ronginusu no Yari" -** dijo shinji su técnica para que comenzara a girar la lanza y cuando estaba cerca del balón shinji golpeo el balón enterrándolo en el pizo.

¡VAYA QUE GRAN PARADA DEL PORTERO DEL RAIMON¡-dijo el anunciador para que los del raimon vean boquiabiertos a shinji.

NARUTO-grito shinji para lanzarle el balón, naruto solo asintió y comenzó a correr a la portería del rival.

naruto corría a una buena velocidad y lograba pasar a los jugadores pero se detuvo cuando vio a 6 jugadores entre ellos a haizaki-jajajaja puedes intentarlo pero nunca logras anotar ni-también pasar-dijo haizaki para que naruto solo levante una ceja.

tal ves no podemos ganar pero si creerás que nos vamos a rendir pues te decepcionaras, yo no me rendiré jamas ante nadie-dijo naruto para que después comenzó a correr pero cuando estuvo cerca de haizaki naruto desapareció en un destello naranja y comenzó detrás de haizaki asiendo que haizaki voltea asombrado pero cuando quiso parar a naruto el volver a desaparecer en otro destello.

naruto desaparece y reaparecía en destellos mientras dejaba atrás a los rivales cada uno, nadie puede parar a naruto al punto que lo único que veían eran era destellos naranjas.

naruto estaba enfrente al portero quien estaba viendo con calma la situación.

el portero llamado Masamichi Amano tiene un cuerpo extremadamente musculoso. Tiene el pelo castaño largo y espeso que va en su espalda. Su cabeza está colocada entre sus hombros, haciéndolo parecer como si estuviera jorobado

pueden sorprenderme solo en el inicio del partido pero no lograran anotar otra ves no importa lo que hagan no anotaran otra ves-dijo masamichi con seriedad para que naruto solo sonría levemente-ya lo veremos, no importa si perdemos este partido mostraremos que el raimon va a ganar este torneo mostraremos a los demás que protegeremos el fútbol no importan los rivales que vengan-dijo naruto con determinación.

naruto lanzo el balón al aire y después salto detrás del balón naruto comenzó a golpear el balón en círculos después comenzó a patear el balón sin salir el círculo al borde que comenzó a aparecer una esfera azul que giraba en todas las direcciones pero muy muy inestable naruto pateo el balón al suelo mientra parecía ganar más aire, naruto con su pierna derecha dio un giro de 90 grados naruto pateo el balón ganando otra fuente de aire que parecía estabilizar y comprimir hasta que parecía que la esfera una diminuta.

trágate esto, **rasengan-** dijo naruto para patear el balón y dejó atrás una gran corriente de aire.

masamichi aparentemente muy determinado hacia que tenga que hacer su técnica

masamichi choco sus puños para que apareciera pelaje morado que comenzó a cubrir sus manos para después neumático sus manos hacia adelante donde apareció un tornado echo de pelo- **Moja Catch-** masamichi dijo su técnica para que el tornado se cerrara y empezara a parar el balón, masamichi tenia una sonrisa viendo que comenzó a la técnica pero en eso el balón comenzó a ganar velocidad al punto que no pudo mantener el balón.

¡GOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL EL CAPITÁN DEL RAIMON ANOTO, NARUTO UZUMAKI ANOTA EN EL ULTIMO MINUTO DEL PARTIDO-gritaba el comentarista para los del raimon celebren pero sin mucho animo pues.

PIIIIIIIM PIIIIIIIIIM PIIIIIIIIIM

SE ACABO EL PARTIDO SEISHO GAKUEN GANA EL PARTIDO 1 PESAR DE TODOS DEBO DECIR QUE FUE UN PARTIDO DIFÍCIL PARA EL RAIMON Y ESPEREMOS QUE ESTO NO SEA IGUAL EN LOS SIGUIENTES PARTIDOS-dijo el comentarista desafiando por el moral al raimon pero no iso mucho ya que lo único que iso fue darles al raimon una gran tristeza.

al día siguiente.

**Casa de Shinji.**

Shinji estaba en su patio mientras paraba balones, estaba enojado necesitándose relajándose pero no podía evitar sentirse impotente, deseaba jugar fútbol pero ahora no podía no porque no tuviste la oportunidad sino que les faltaban 2 cosas importantes: un entrenador y un patrocinador.

shinji no pudo parar estaba enojado pero no con los de la isla inakuni ellos hicieron lo mejor que tuvieron, el estaba enojado con el mismo.

estaba enojado de que nadie los ayudaras ya que por que cuando fueron los los del reimon original los que siguieron después solo presumían de que iban a ganar pero perdían hasta que ya no había nadie en el equipo hasta que cerro hasta que el naruto lo reabrieron .

cálmate no te enojes-dijo naruto mientras volvía a patear otro balón para que shinji lo volviera a parar-no se como puedes estar tan calmado, si no conseguimos un entrenador y un patrocinado no podremos jugar y si logramos alcanzarlo no tenemos el nivel para ganar a los rivales que vienen-dijo shinji con frustración para que vuelvan a parar otro balón y después se mueve a una silla mientras bebe una soda mientras naruto se sienta a la derecha y bebía otra bebida que había.

ya lo se pero enojare no va a resolver nada-dijo naruto para después volver a beber otro sorbo y después comenzar a reir levemente-sinceramente me sorprende saber que estas mas enojado que yo, sinceramente yo quiero jugar pero no se si vamos a poder jugar pero no podremos pero no me rendiré aún tengo la esperanza, esperanza de poder jugar en el raimon-dijo naruto para después parar y empezaba a estirar.

jeje no se si tengo esa esperanza como tu-dijo shinji mientras reía muy poco para que naruto se acerque y le presente un puño-La esperanza es lo que nos hace más fuertes. Es la razón por la cual estamos aquí. Es con lo que luchamos cuando todo lo demás se ha perdido-dijo naruto para que shinji choque el puño con el de naruto.

tienes razón no puedo rendirme y dejar que te encargues de todo, eres mi amigo y no puedo enfrentarme al primer obstáculo y rendirme, vamos a lograrlo no nos rindamos y ganaremos el torneo-dijo shinji para que naruto asienta con una leve sonrisa y después se retirarse

sin que se dieran cuenta había alguien que escuchaba lo que hablaban naruto y shinji, y ese alguien que era querido por uno de los chicos.

kozo fuyutsuki tenia una sonrisa y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso.

el había adoptado un shinji cuando vio que yui descuidaba a uno de sus hijos por su otro hijo cuando lo adoptó fue muy fácil, comprometió a yui para que le diera la firma y después se lo llevo a vivir con el.

al principio shinji tenia miedo pero con el paso del tiempo shinji se comenzó a acostumbrar a vivir con el hasta que shinji el dijo algo que lo sorprendió.

oto-san (papá)

puede que le diga que no le diga así pero le gustaba que le diga así.

el no tenia hijos y cuando vio que shinji era olvidado tuvo éxito para tener una oportunidad para ser padre y con el paso del tiempo precisó decir que valió la pena pero también tenia miedo, miedo de que se lleve un shinji de su lado.

pero se alegraba de que shinji sea un gran chico.

y estaba orgulloso de que shinji sea un gran chico y tenga un gran amigo como naruto y esperaba de su amistad sea hasta cuando sean adultos.

pero ahora no era tiempo para tener recuerdo, el era un padre, un padre que va a ayudar a su hijo.

**en le raimon**

naruto iba con calma al entrenamiento pero estaba algo preocupado pero esperaba que jugar en el torneo pero les quedaba poco tiempo.

_SEMPAI_

naruto escucho el grito de asuto detrás del, cuando volteo la mirada vio a asuto y goujin corriendo hacia el con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros naruto alzo una ceja curioso de las sonrisas.

¿Que les pasas? -Pregunto naruto para goujin y asuto lo siguió a empujar a naruto hasta la cabina del club-oigan ¿que les sucede? -Pregunto naruto para que goujin le de un pulgar arriba.

jeje no se preocupe sempai cuando lleguemos al club se llevara una sorpresa-dijo goujin para que naruto se deje arrastrar hasta el club donde vio todo el equipo con una persona desconocida

ojojojojo veo que estamos todos ahora dejen que me presente mi nombre es kinun cho soy su entrenador dijo el nuevo entrenador mientra se presentaba, kinun cho era un sujeto gordo y un poco alto. Él tiene un bigote negro que apunta hacia abajo y hacia afuera y una barba puntiaguda y Tiene una coleta negra.

¿Cómo es posible que obtenga un entrenador en unos pocos días antes del comienzo del torneo? -Pregunto naruto para que asuto mire a goujin y goujin solo negó la cabeza.

bueno no importa incluso si conseguimos un entrenador no tenemos un patrocinador asi que no sabemos si podemos participar-dijo naruto para que goujin le entregue una camiseta y vea que la camiseta era de color naranja con las palabras "ISLAND" en verde.

¿Como? -Fue la pregunta de naruto para que goujin se acerque a una sonrisa-bueno nos enviamos mal por perder ya que era un partido importante haci que fuimos a la torre para poder relajarnos pero vimos como todos se esforzaban para poder jugar pero en eso recordamos que usted y shinji-sempai, que quiere jugar el torneo pero sin patrocinador no podríamos jugar hasta que una aerolínea nos quiso patrocinar, aceptamos por qué usted en el partido jugo con todo y queremos devolver la mano para poder jugar y ganar el torneo-dijo goujin para que naruto solo sonría un poco mas.

naruto con los ojos abiertos vio que los de la isla inakuni y vio a casi todos con grandes sonrisas, naruto solo vio con una pequeña sonrisa a los demás para después les de la espalda y comenzar a ir a la tabla de los equipos para que después coloque el kanji del raimon en la tabla.

gracias equipo-dijo naruto con gratitud para darle un cada uno un abrazo para después comenzar a caminar a la salida con una camisa extra

sempai ¿adonde vas? -dijo tatsumi para que naruto voltea y vea a los de inakuni con una gran sonrisa-a entregarle su camiseta a mi mejor amigo- dijo naruto para después comenzar a correr haciendo que de los inakuni sonrían.

**al ****día**** siguiente**

ok sinceramente no me lo esperaba y nunca creí que lo lográramos pero me equivoqué y como todo un hombre acepto mi error-dijo shinji con su nuevo uniforme mientras hablaba con todos los del club.

pero quisiera hacer una pregunta ¿quién es el patrocinador? -pregunto shinji para que asuto.

fue la aerolínea fuyutsuki-dijo asuto para que naruto abra los ojos y voltea lentamente a ver un shinji para ver una silueta de humo.

OTO-SAN

el grito de shinji se escucho por todo tokio asustando a las aves

**hasta ****aquí**

**espero que les aya gustado y si quieren ustedes me dicen en cuantos capítulos aparecerán los padres biológicos de naruto y shinji y si tienen ideas mándelas y veré como ponerlas-**

**y por si se preguntaran si la historia va ser harem les diré ahora que no.**

**naruto y shinji van a tener 1 pareja-**

**para naruto va a se kyoko mogamin.**

**pero a shinji no se cual.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NADA ME PERTENECE**

ee naruto sempai que fue eso ¿por que? shinji sempai salio corriendo asi-dijo el pequeño hattori para que vea a naruto sacar su teléfono.

un momento por favor, hola kozo-san ... si ... enserio ... eso paso ... bueno pero shinji va corriendo hacia usted así que mejor se prepara cuídese-dijo naruto mientras terminaba la llamada para volver a ver hattori -bueno lo que pasa es la aerolínea que nos patrocino es la aerolínea del papa de shinji y creo que shinji se enojo por no avisarle-dijo naruto para que después valla a un armario.

pero por que se enojo, digo no es bueno ya que ahora podremos jugar sin ningún problema-dijo hattori para acercarse a un naruto pero luego se aterro al ver que naruto saco dos armas.

no se preocupen shinji se enoja mucho pero no ara nada ay no son armas de fuego-dijo naruto para colocar el arma en la ventana comenzando a apuntar y cuando vio a su objetivo pues.

_**PUM**_

naruto disparo y después al ver que le dio al objetivo cambio el arma y después de disparar pero aparentemente tener una cuerda y atraer algo.

sempai ¿no es peligroso tener eso en el instituto? -pregunto norika con curiosidad- normalmente si pero como shinji y otras personas son muy volubles con sus acciones el director me dejo hacer esto pero que no dañe a nadie y por eso uso tranquilizantes-dijo naruto mientras recodaba que noqueo a un chico con anteojos por error.

el chico era tan tonto al creer que lo iban a aceptar en el nuevo equipo por permanecer en el antiguo raimon y destruir que era la salvación del equipo, naruto coloco una almohada en el pizo mientras tomaba el tiempo en su reloj

3

2

1

**PUM**

el cuerpo de shinji callo justamente en la almohada que coloco naruto para que naruto se acerque y lo cargue hasta una silla y lo deje descansar.

como decimos ahora que tenemos todo lo necesario para poder participar en el torneo no debemos confiarnos no importa cuánto entrenemos no vamos a confiarnos no importa si derrotamos a un equipo otros serán más fuertes asi que jugaremos con todo, entrenaremos con todo, jugaremos hasta que ya no vamos a sentir las piernas, superaremos todos nuestros límites hasta que ganemos el torneo-dicho naruto para todos los presentes orientados con seriedad.

**final de las clases **

naruto y shinji iban caminando hacia una tienda mientra veían que comprar para comer.

aun no entiendo porque tenemos que comprar nuestra comida si tenemos gente que nos cocina-dijo shinji con fastidio mientras sacaba unas cebollas.

no podemos hacer eso, no podemos depender de otros para hacer todo, somos personas normales no niños mimados ademas no es tan malo la comida que uno se prepara-dijo naruto mientras sacaba unas zanahorias.

Shinji solo asintió viendo la lógica pero tenia mirada inexpresiva viendo muchas mujeres de la tienda veían a naruto con lujuria.

desde que podría recordar naruto siempre era el centro de atención de las mujeres pero el no le importaba naruto solo amaba a una chica pero el era tímido.

la verdad naruto solo tenia un amigo que era shinji pues los chicos que intentan ser sus amigos solamente lo hacen para poder ser populares o tener favoritos en el futuro pero naruto era listo no era estúpido para dejarse utilizar.

pero por eso el era conocido como el "marginado" del raimon no tenia amigos era el favorito del director por haber logrado mejorar el ranking del instituto pero los maestros intentaban hacer que naruto bajara sus calificaciones para que puedan relajar pero a naruto no le importo.

aun recordaba como su antiguo maestro koichi shido intento humillar a naruto en su clase.

escena retrospectiva

naruto leía un libro con una mirada que dijo literalmente "aburrido" mientras su maestro de matemática lo fulminaba con la mirada pues casi todos los alumnos veían como naruto tenia un libro de la universidad y no tomaba en cuenta lo que dichos shido.

namikaze-kun si fueras tan amable puede dejar ese libro y prestar atención a mi clase -dijo shido para acercarse a naruto para que el mencionado deje el libro con un suspiro, naruto iba a guardar el libro pero shido se lo quito para después verlo con una sonrisa

ara pero que es esto "matemáticas nivel 9" valla esto es muy avanzado pero ¿como lo harás? digo para esto hace estos ejercicios serios muy complicado y dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo con tu cerebro del tamaño de un maní-dijo shido para que la clase comience a reir pero en eso naruto se acerco y le quito a shido el libro.

no me importa lo que digas-dijo naruto para tomar sus cosas y después sacar un marcador para acercarse al pisar y resolver los problemas asombrando a los demás pues los problemas tienen una gran dificultad naruto después de terminar los ejercicios se acerco a darle una bienvenida sonrisa arrogante.

puede que creas que soy estúpido pero que no se te olvide que yo tengo el secreto que terminaría con toda tu carrera como profesor después de todo yo si planeo comenzar y terminar la universidad-dicho naruto para que se retire.

5 días después el director recibió un sobre con información de que shido no termino la universidad causando su despido y desprestigio.

**fin del flashback**

después de eso naruto causo miedo en sus profesores pero con el paso del tiempo dejo de causar miedo a respeto por que nunca amenazo a un maestro.

¿No te molesta esto? -Pregunto shinji con una mirada inexpresiva viendo que había muchas chicas siguiéndolos en la calle hasta espesaban a sacar teléfonos.

sinceramente antes no me importa pero ahora me empieza un asustar-dijo naruto mientras aceleraba el paso.

¿Cómo serán nuestros rivales en el próximo partido? -Pregunto naruto con curiosidad mientras jugaba con unos mechones de su cabello que le molestaba-jugaremos contra el instituto minodouzan-dijo shinji con gracia mientras tenían un naruto intentar arreglar su cabello-no fue dónde fue transferido kabeyama-san después de la derrota? -pregunto naruto mientras paraba jugar con su cabello mientras suspiraba al ver que un mechón de su cabello se volvió a levantar.

si pero parece que no jugara tiene una lectura en la pierna, amigo o corta el cabello o las arreglas con una cola de caballo-dijo shinji con una sonrisa divertida al ver como naruto no paraba de intentar que su mechón de cabello bajara.

vamos no es para tanto-dijo naruto mientras ponía los ojos en blanco pero en eso se detuvo de golpe ocasionando que shinji de detuviera y mirara a naruto con curiosidad -que te pasa-pregunto shinji para que naruto apuntara a una pantalla para que Shinji tenga la frente azul.

en la pantalla mostraba un comercial de la aerolínea del papa de shinji cosa que seria normal pero el problema era el que apareció era shinji de pequeño con un disfraz de avión.

_vengan a volar en la aerolínea evangelion y diez unas de las mejores experiencias de tu vida con todo el corazón de evangelion._

mientras que el comercial continuaba shinji no paraba de ponerse azul de la vergüenza por el comercial mientras naruto intentaba contener la risa.

parece que fuyutsuki-san no olvida a su pequeño shinji-chan jajajajaja-dijo naruto riendo a carcajadas al ver que el padre de su mejor amigo usa el video antiguo de cuando shinji era fácil de engañar.

a ... a ... aa ... aaaa ... ¡AAAAAAA OTO-SAN TE VOY A MATAR¡-grito shinji para empezar a correr con un aura de fuego mientras naruto se comenzó a carcajearse a costa de su amigo.

**AL ****DÍA**** SIGUIENTE**

era un bonito día en el raimon, vemos a los jugadores del raimon enfrente del nuevo entrenador con su asistente y un niño que era un chico con una máscara de pestañas gigante.

¿Aun queda una posibilidad de seguir jugando? - Asumido asuto con asombro-a pesar de que perdimos- dijo tatsumi sorprendido ganando suspiros de sus sempais.

en el FF dentro de cada bloque hay 16 institutos, 6 serán elegibles al azar para luchar, los 2 mejores institutos que ganen la mayor cantidad de partidos podrán continuar-explico el asistente respondiendo las preguntas.

¿Los 2 mejores? -Pregunto kirina -si 2 equipos tienen la misma cantidad de puntos se decidirá por quién anotó más goles-dijo el asistente para el cerebro del equipo llegar a la conclusión,

lo que significa que incluso si un equipo pierde una logras gana el reto de los partidos ...- hiro ganando la atención de todo el equipo y una sonrisa en la cara de shinji al ver al inteligente del equipo.

¡Podremos ingresar al torneo principal! - Decía asuto con gran entusiasmo cosa que iso que casi todo el equipo se ponga a celebrar.

celebran antes de tiempo-dijeron kozomaru con una sonrisa nerviosa.

estoy emocionado¡ entrenaremos duro y ganaremos todos nuestros partidos sin duda alguna¡-dijo asuto con entusiasmo causando que el equipo asienta.

**¡PUM¡**

podíamos ver a un asuto enterrado en el pizo con un chichón en la cabeza mientra el equipo sobresaltado al ver que asuto estaba en el pizo casi noqueado, en el chichón de asuto había un talón para ver que era el talón de naruto que tenia una vena en la cabeza.

bonito el sueño pero si no entrenamos no podremos jugar contra los otros equipos asi que PÓNGANSE A ENTRENAR-grito naruto con un aura oscura a su alrededor causando miedo en el raimon.

hh-hay dijeron los demás

mientras que ellos jugaban en lo mas alto del instituto raimon podemos ver al concejo estudiantil viendo a todos entrenando.

¿Aun planean seguir jugando? -Decía una miembro mientras veía con mucha atención a cierto defensa.

anna-san hoy ha sido amable-dijo la secretaria del consejo para ver a anna la presidenta del concejo estudiantil-

¿What? -Pregunto anna con frialdad para que la secretaria se aterre-nada-dijo a duras penas.

anna-san, incluso si se les permite jugar mas, ¡van a perder¡ van a traer vergüenza a nuestro instituto- dijo la tesorera mientra volteaba a ver a anna para que anna solamente.

si es verdad este es el momento de disolverlos-dijo anna para retirarse

**centro de mando del raimon**

nyo jojo bueno nuestro próximo oponente es conocido en el mundo del fútbol, por su solida defensa "escuela secundaria minodouza" .- dijo el entrenador mientras monstraba en una pantalla los 11 titulares del equipo.

minodouza-dijo asuto con determinación.

a mi me parecen luchadores de sumo-dijo goujin con las manos detrás de la cabeza sacando algunas risas a los demás-goujin-sempai, esa imprecion no es buena-dijo hiro con una sonrisa divertida.

minodouza no dejara pasar a nadie, no permite un solo intruso ese es el fútbol de minodouza. son conocido por su fortaleza como defensa-dijo el asistente causando un poco de miedo en golem que trago saliva por los nervios-son un poco aterradores gosu-dijo golem para que naruto le ponga una mano en el hombro ganando la atención del mastodonte del raimon -no te preocupes pueden tener su favor la defensa como ofensa pero no son invencibles tienen mala resistencia por eso siempre se tienen entre 3 por barricada para evitar dejar pasar-dijo naruto calmando un poco a golem.

solo tenemos que atacar ¿verdad ya se de que se trata estos tipos solo pueden defenderse no? -pregunto kozomaru con confianza-no te desanimes los derribare-dijo goujin con seriedad, sin que se dieran cuenta había nacido una rivalidad

el partido es en una semana y solo haremos un solo entrenamiento, bueno entonces que podríamos hacer HAGA CLIC-pregunto el entrenador con un temporizador de 10 segundos.

entrenar maniobras que nos amasan romper la defensa para descender el rango de defensa-dijo asuto con alegría para que algunos le den la razón pero.

mal mal que lastima estas equivocado la respuesta es HAGA CLIC-dijo el en entrenador para tocar el teléfono y comenzar a sonar un ritmo de tambores.

...

...

... es largo-dijo goujin algo exasperado.

...

... muy largo -dijeron shinji y norika para verso mutuamente y norika sonría con algo de gracia y shinji con pena.

...

... demasiado largo- dijo hiyori con cansancio.

CHACA CHAN.

fortalecer nuestra propia defensa-dijo el entrenador para que el equipo se sobresalte-e solo la defensa pero entonces ¿como romperemos su defensa? -pregunto shinji con algo de enojo al creer que el entrenador estaba jugando con ellos.

las ordenes del entrenador son absolutas, el tiempo es dinero asi que empecemos-dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa enigmática-espere un segundo deberíamos entrenar nuestro ataque ¡como delantero, rompe las defensas de los enemigos y los derribare-dijo kozomaru con enojo, el entrenador solo sonrió y se movió a ... una tv y una consola.

kore wa saiakudesu-dijo naruto con una vena en la frente y en la mano

**hasta aquí en el siguiente capitulo mostrare el entrenamiento de los jugadores y el partido pero ahora yo les tengo una tarea a ustedes que es muy sencilla-**

**¿como les gustaría el rencuentro de las familias de shinji y naruto?**


	4. Chapter 4

naruto y shinji estaban enojados con el entrenador no entendía sus métodos de entrenamiento, hasta ahora no habían hecho nada para mejorar ninguna habilidad del equipo.

ataque.

defensa.

control del balón.

resistencia.

nada de eso hacían, el entrenador solamente los hacia hacer estúpidas tareas.

**flashback**

era muy temprano en la mañana naruto aprovechaba todas las mañanas de trotar en su camino habitual cuando vio a golem esperando afuera del instituto.

golem ¿que haces afuera del instituto?-pregunto naruto mientras golem parecía sorprendido de ver a su sempai tan temprano en la mañana- sempai ¿que hace aquí?-pregunto golem con asombro al ver a su sempai entrenando tan temprano.

yo pregunte primero golem- dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa para que golem solamente asienta con pena.

el entrenador me cito ayer aquí para el entrenamiento especial-dijo golem para que naruto solamente asienta- comprendo pero ¿cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?-pregunto naruto para que golem sude con nervio para que naruto entrecierre los ojos-golem solo lo dire una vez mas ¿cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?-pregunto naruto con una aura que mostraba su enojo causando que golem sude de terror al ver a su sempai expulsando esa aura.

-3-3-30 minutos-dijo golem para que naruto deje de expulsar el aura de muerte y suspire- almeno no son 2 horas-dijo naruto mientras recuerda a cierto espantapajaros que era aprendiz de su "padre".

nyojojo valla valla haci que golem-kun estas a tiempo y acompañado de namikaze-kun-dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa.

ok golem-kun ahora empezaremos tu entrenamiento y lo que tienes que hacer es-dijo el entrenador mientras daba una pausa dramática para que naruto solamente ponía una mano en su frente mientras suspiraba con cansancio y golem ponía mucha atención-limpiar esto-dijo el entrenador mientras que de alguna manera en unas de las paredes del muro del instituto mostraba una especie de grafiti muy mal hecho.

naruto no quería molestarse tan temprano en la mañana haci que tomo una botella de agua y se la dio a golem -suerte golem nos vemos en el instituto-dijo naruto mientras regresaba a trotar y golem aun impactado de ver todo lo que tenia que limpiar.

**fin del flashback **

y en medio de la tarde vieron como kirino "entrenaba".

**flashback**

que-dijo asuto.

que-dijo kirino.

que-dijo naruto.

que-dijo shinji

así es kirino-kun tendrá que regar todas las plantas y ventanas de todo el instituto.-dijo el entrenador sonriendo mientras kirino sudaba al ver todas las plantas y ventanas del instituto.

pero entrenador eso no lo ayudara a mejorar en la defensa-dijo shinji con extrañesa mientras el entrenador solamente podía sonreír.

nyojojo no hay que preocuparse el entrenamiento se revelara por si mismo pero ahora ustedes tienen que irse a clases mientras kirino se encarga de su entrenamiento-dijo el entrenador para que naruto y asuto solamente asientan y se vallan a clases.

shinji al ver como el entrenador y los demás se retiraron solamente podia ver a kirino mientras el suspiraba y hacia lo que el entrenador le ordeno.

kirino-dijo shinji mientras le llamaba la atención al peliazul-ven un momento-dijo shinji con seriedad, puede que le oculte cosas a sus amigos de la isla inakuni pero el podía verlo en sus ojos.

soledad.

tristeza.

envidia.

¿que pasa shinji-sempai?-pregunto kirino para que shinji solamente le hace el indicio que lo acompañe.

sabes se que no les dices a tus amigos de la isla pero puedo verlo claramente-dijo shinji mientras kirino solamente podía ver a shinji con rareza.

¿sobre que?-pregunto kirino mientras veía a a shinji quien solamente dio una pequeña sonrisa triste.

se que te sientes solo-dijo shinji para que kirino vea a shinji sorprendido -no se de que habla sempai-dijo kirino con estupefacción para que shinji le coloque una mano en el hombro.

se que estas ocultando tus emociones para que los demás no se preocupen-dijo shinji mientras kirino sorprendido podía ver a su sempai-c-c-como-dijo kirino para que su sempai ria levemente-no eres el único que hace eso-dijo shinji para que kirino se sorprenda una ves mas-¿usted también hace lo mismo?-pregunto kirino con sorpresa-ya no ya no lo hago-dijo shinji con una pequeña sonrisa.

cuéntame tu historia-dijo shinji para que kirino se debata en su cabeza si contarle a su sempai su pasado o no.

se arriesgo y tomo una elecion.

vera como la isla inakuni no es muy popular en japón, mayormente la economía de la isla es la vida marina y por eso nos concentramos en eso, pero mis padres no eran asi, ellos tenían carreras y se sentían que podían hacer mas asi que se fueron al extranjero desde que tengo 4 años me dejaron con mi abuela, al principio nos mandaban cartas y nos venían a visitar en el verano pero hace mas de 10 años no los he visto y no mandan ninguna carta pero alparecer mis padres nos olvidaron a mi y a mi abuela-termino de contar kirino con leves lagrimas para que shinji le de un leve abrazo.

no eres el único que a sufrido por culpa de los padres-dijo shinji con tristeza kirino vio a shinji con sorpresa-¿usted también sempai?-pregunto kirino sorprendido para que shinji solamente asienta.

si, yo era olvidado por mis padres pero a diferencia de ti es que mis padres me olvidaron por mi hermano gemelo desde el primer momento de mi vida,nunca tuve de pequeño el amor de mis padres solamente era para mi gemelo, no tengo un recuerdo con mis padres biológicos conmigo riendo o felicitándome sino todo era mi hermano sinceramente nunca me sentí en familia con ellos-termino de contar shinji para que kirino sea sorprendido de que su sempai tuviera de una manera un pasado igual al suyo.

¿pero como me ayudara contar esto sempai?-pregunto kirino no entendía por que su sempai le preguntaba sobre su pasado.

se que te sientes como si a nadie le importaras que tienes miedo a fallar y sentirte inútil pero recuerda siempre tendrás a tus amigos contigo y no lo olvides siempre tuviste a alguien contigo recuerda eso-dijo shinji con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se iba a su salón de clases dejando a kirino pensando.

**fin del flashback**

aaa que vamos a hacer el partido es mañana-dijo shinji con fastidio mientras se ponia su uniforme de portero.

¿shinji-san puedo tener un momento por favor?-pregunto una voz femenina sobresaltando a shinji ya que la voz estaba a centímetros de el.

volteando la mirada shinji vio a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil Anna con ¿los ojos vendados?

¿kaicho que hace con los ojos vendado?-pregunto shinji con los ojos en blanco.

eso no es lo importante en este momento tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-dijo anna con seriedad pero la seriedad bajaba por que anna apuntaba a una pared,shinji puso los ojos en blanco para que tome la mano de anna y lo apunte hacia el.

shinji sabia que si veían a anna en el vestuario masculino se armaría un escándalo así que para evitar algo que perjudique al equipo la saco y fueron al campo.

¿que necesita kaicho?-pregunto shinji con curiosidad si bien el no hablaban tanto el sabia que Ana era muy correcta en su cargo como presidenta del concejo estudiantil-como vicepresidente del club de futbol te estoy sugiriendo que retires al equipo del instituto- dijo anna con seriedad.

¿por que?-pregunto shinji con curiosidad.

el equipo que llego no tiene el nivel al mismo tiempo estas poniendo en peligro no solo la reputación del instituto si no también la aerolínea de tu padre-dijo anna con seguridad para que vea que shinji solamente la vea con seriedad para después tener una ligera sonrisa.

me da risa que digas eso ya que cuando los conocí pensé lo mismo pero cuando vi a los nuevos jugar me di cuenta de que no solo tenemos oportunidad si que no tenemos algo que a muchos equipos le falta-dijo shinji con seriedad mientras tenia una cálida sonrisa.

¿y que es eso?-pregunto anna para que shinji levante la mano y apunte al campo.

_gojin tienes que moverte mas en el regate._

_tienes que ver la no solo el balón si no también las piernas del jugador __norika. _

_han-chan tienes que predecir a tu rival la velocidad es lo tuyo y puede ser una gran ventaja como desventaja._

_hiyori no debes ver solamente al jugador si no pensar en el movimiento del rival._

_kozomaru no confíes tanto en el tornado de fuego si no que debes desarrollar resistencia te cansaras solamente despues de 2 tiros._

_okuiri a pesar de tener el cerebro debes tener las maniobras para moverte entre los otros._

que a pesar de ser novatos tienen mas camaradería que cualquiera que los otros equipos en el torneo-dijo shinji con calma para comenzar a retirarse no sin antes de darle un golpe en la frente (como itachi a sasuke)

te preocupas demasiado confiá en los demás-dijo shinji con una sonrisa.

anna al escuchar lo que dijo shinji solamente podias suspirar.

**al final de las clases**

buenas tardes me llamo otani tsukushi y seré la gerente del equipo me pueden llamar tsuki- dijo la ahora llamada tsuki era una chica de media estatura delgada tiene el pelolargo y liso y castaño cejas finas del mismo color y unos grandes ojos castaño

tsuki-chan-dijo norika sorprendida al ver a su primera amiga desde que llego al raimon .

no solo soy yo la nueva gerente sino que también-dijo tsuki para ver que vio había nadie alrededor hasta que vio un mechón de cabello detrás de una pared poniendo los ojos en blanco tsuki se acerco a la pared para que sacara a nada mas y nada meno que a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil "mikado anna".

valla valla así que la señorita "cierres el club de futbol antes de avergonzarte" -dijo shinji con una sonrisa burlona para que anna solamente se sonroje levemente.

n-no se de que hablas shinji-san solamente me ofrecí como voluntaria para ayudar en el club-dijo anna para darle la espalda y acercarse a naruto para entregarle unos papeles pero al ver a naruto le tembló una vena en la frente ya que naruto se mordía un dedo para no reír.

bienvenida al equipo...futura señora ikari-dijo naruto para que se ria mientras se tapaba la boca para que consecuencia anna le de un golpe en el estomago cosa que lo dejo fuera de combate.

no se preocupen es normal con ellos 2-dijo shinji para que golem mueva a naruto asia un asiento y lo deje descansar.

a todo esto golem terminaste tu entrenamiento dijo asuto para que golem asienta con una cara de profunda reflexion.

aprendí mucho como las paredes pueden ser infinita de sabiduría en el mundo-dijo golem para que todos lo vean con miradas extrañas para que hattori solamente tenga los ojos en blanco.

básicamente golem limpio las paredes pero cada vez que estaba cerca de terminar la parte que limpio de alguna manera estaba sucia otra vez-dijo hattori para que cada uno vea al entrenador que seguía jugando en su teléfono.

**el dia del partido**

bueno esta es nuestra segunda y ultima oportunidad aclaremos algo ahora no importa si nos hacen 1 gol podemos darle la vuelta entrare en el 2 mitad shinji no entrara hoy pero no se relajen si bien tenemos difícil su defensa es de las mas fuerte en el torneo asi que vamos darlo todo-dijo naruto con seriedad.

**minodouza vs raimon**

* * *

_BUENOS DIAS HOY ES EL PRIMER PARTIDO DEL TORNEO FUTBOL FRONTIER HOY ES LA ELIMINATORIA SE ENFRENTARAN EL INSTITUTO RAIMON CONTRA EL INSTITUTO MINODOUZA._

_POR DESGRACIA MINODOUZA YA NO CUENTA CON KABEYAMA POR HOY GRACIAS A UNA TORCEDURA DE TOBILLO._

_PERO ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL PARTIDO VEAMOS A LOS PATROCINADORES DE LOS EQUIPOS._

* * *

shinji estaba sudando a mares al saber que tal vez el vergonzoso comercial que su padre iso cuando el era pequeño tenia miedo de que fuera humillado frente a miles de personas mientras naruto solamente podia rogar no quedarse sin aire ya que tenia ese comercial en su teléfono y cada vez que lo ponía se mataba de la risa.

* * *

_POR EL EQUIPO MINODOUZA ES LA COMPAÑIA DE SEGURIDAD HECOM_

_UNA PROTECCIÓN INEXPUGNABLE CONTRA LOS LADRONES HECOM ES LA MEJOR SELECCIÓN PROTEGEMOS NO SOLO TU VIDA SI NO TU TRANQUILIDAD._

* * *

mientras se reproducía el comercial podian ver como 8 personas encerraban a un ratón básicamente mostrando como era su fortaleza en el campo.

cuando termino el comercial pasaron a los 11 jugadores del equipo .

shinji solo podía poner los ojos en blanco mientras naruto podía llevarse una mano la frente ,que horrible manera de gastar dinero si se lo preguntaban

* * *

_POR EL EQUIPO RAIMON LA AEROLÍNEA FUYUTSUKI _

_VENGAN A VOLAR A CUALQUIER PARTE DEL MUNDO MIENTRAS SE RELAJAN EN NUESTROS __AVIONES __COMO _ _HOTELES_

* * *

mientras continuaba el comercial shinji voto el el aire que guardaba mientras sentía como naruto le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

* * *

_TODO LISTO VAMOS POR EL PRIMER PARTIDO DEL TORNEO ASI QUE EL QUIPO QUE EMPEZARA SEGÚN EL ARBITRO ES RAIMON.  
_

**lamento la demora pero como gracias al virus me aumentaron las horas del trabajo de 8 a trabajar 12 horas al dia asi que si bien no escribo mucho es por que ahora el trabajo no me deja**

minodouza


End file.
